GM's Journal - June 1892
Wednesday 1st June, 1892 There is some breaking and entering at the offices of "All the Year Round" in order to find out who "Algernon Rose" really is. It transpires that he is actually a Reporter for the Times! Tracking him down Rig runs afoul of the Police, and is run out of Chelsea. Meanwhile Belladonna, Mrs MacTannon and Carstairs meet with him and, upon discovering that he is genuinely 'making the stories up' and that the relationship to the recent adventures of those assembled is purely coincidental. By proving to him the existance of the supernatural, they convince him to cease writing his tales as they could bring the full forces of the Cabal not only upon the Rippers but upon himself too. Belladonna, Mrs MacTannon and Carstairs gain a contact in the British Press! In the offering of proof of the existence of the supernatural they take the reporter to the main London lodge, where Johann Van Helsing allows them to show him certain things in return for a promise to look into the dissapearance of his father. A counter-bargain is struck, in which they convince Van Helsing, in his father's absence, to allow them to set up a lodge of their own. The lodge will be ready for them once they have returned from Scotland, where Dr. Van Helsing was last known to be. In order that the lodge be properly staffed, they head to Whitechapel to recruit more aid - visiting the house of ill repute where they fought the rogue Ripper - and after a minor altercation with a Vampiric Minion, convince four of the 'staff' there to join the cause. Some minor injuries are sustained during the 'recruitment process', but most are healed, with the exception of Rig, who could do with a week or so's respite. A promise to Van Helsing has been made, however ... Thursday 2nd June, 1892 - The Missing Van Helsing/Journey to Rosslyn Rig declares himself well enough to take a trip to the docks, where he gambles, and loses. Mrs MacTannon, Belladonna and Garvin head to the London Lodge to talk with Van Helsing Jr. and begin to research the possible wherabouts of his absent father. Bonnie joins them briefly, but is somewhat overwhelmed by all of the book work going on, so returns to their rooms, where she finds Rig, upset due to lack of funds. Those at the London Lodge spend all night in research. Rig and Bonnie engage in other activities that take them through the night. Meanwhile the Reverend and Carstairs oversee the setting up of the Lodge in Southend and Sir Robert engages in social activity, pre-empting his time away. These notes are found, and It is discovered that Van Helsing Sr. has travelled to Rosslyn in Scotland to investigate 'The Apprentice Pillar' - he believes he has some secret code that might reveal more information about that which he ultimately seeks. Rosslyn itself is investigated and links to the Knights Templar and their worship of a demon, summoned through a silver head, are found. Friday 3rd June - Wednesday 15th June, 1892 After many delays, the trip to Rosslyn is completed. Various methods of research and investigation are attempted around the town, with rumours of a Full-Moon haunting of the Apprentice pillar turning up. Bonnie narrowly avoids being arrested for soliciting, and Rig turns out to be a minor celebrity in the town due to his fighting prowess! It is discovered that the members of the Masonic Lodge hold the key to the chapel, which is locked, except during services. Sir Robert's wealth and status prove invaluable in obtaining the key to the chapel. Thursday 16th June, 1892 The chapel is investigated - Bonnie uses her feminine wiles to distract the key holder, persuading him to take her on a tour of the graveyard, leaving the others alone in the chapel. The chapel is searched thoroughly and the apprentice pillar gets special attention from Belladonna. Rig and Garvin search the vestry. Using the code that Van Helsing Sr. had left behind, Belladonna opens up a secret passage in the chapel. They are about to investigate when a group of men in white robes and hoods come out of the passage! They know about the Rippers and it seems that Van Helsing has been here and made a deal with them that no other Rippers would come here. The leader of the 'cultists' demands that the Rippers leave now, 'or else'. No one seems to want to leave, so a battle ensues, during which a mighty horned winged beast that breaths fire is summoned by the leader of the cultists - he calls the beast "The Baphomet". Taking cold iron knives from fallen cultists, the rippers are able to defeat the fiend, but not before it drains some of the very essence of life from Rig, leaving him blinded in one eye! After the battle both Rig and Sir Robert are left somewhat injured. Investigating the secret passage after the battle, Sir Robert takes a life sized sculpture of the head of a bearded man in Silver into the care of the Rippers, to keep it from the hands of others, Rig chooses to be the one to carry the item. Meanwhile Rig and Garvin interrogate the one surviving cult member, discovering that Van Helsing had visited Rosslyn in search of "The Pillars of Atlantis" which were originally acquired by the Freemasons in Egypt, and brought to Rosslyn. The Pillars themselves are said to contain indecipherable secrets from a time before the biblical flood. Several years ago Dr. Jack took the pillars away for safekeeping and study. What Carstairs Is Doing Carstairs goes to Visit Dr. Emil White, a former lecturer of his at Oxford University, discussing the archeology of the Holy Land, with particular reference to items that the Crusaders may have left behind. Friday 17th - Sunday 19th June, 1892 The group travel back to London Monday 20th June, 1892 - A Lodge of their own Reporting back to Johann Van Helsing, he thanks the group for their efforts, and is relieved that his father left Rosslyn safely. He assumes his father is now chasing down Dr. Jack and the Pillars of Atlantis. He does not forbid the group from looking into the matter further, but does reccomend that they look to their lodge, as they are now responsible for the area around Southend. Tuesday 21st - Thursday 30th June, 1892 Rig and Sir Robert rest and recover, though Rig has some complications. Thanks to the intervention of Belladonna he will survive, but requires more rest than was initially thought in order to recover fully. Rippers from the lodge are sent out to investigate missing persons, and thwart the minions of the Cabal in a nearby graveyard! Next Page Contents